Awkward!
by delightfulenchantment001
Summary: Jeb asks Max and Fang an interesting question. A very awkward and disturbing question.   Summury sucks but give it a try anyway. Rated T for obvious reasons


**Okay, so I have major writers block for my story "The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants" so I decided to write this since I was bored. This will probably suck so be warned. I was just scrolling through all Maximum Ride fanfics when this suddenly came to me. It's pretty short and it will probably suck but read it anyways. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this story, I only own the plot.**

"Max, umm have you and Fang…done it?" I stared at Jeb waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn't I spoke up,

"Done what?" For some reason he looked very uncomfortable, like he would rather be anywhere than here having this conversation.

"You know, done the deed" Again I just stared at him wishing that he would speak English.

"What deed?" I asked and glanced at Fang to see if he had any idea what our ex-caretaker could be talking about. By the looks of it, he was suffering the same confusion as I was. Jeb sighed

"You know, done the dirty, put the salami in the fridge…" I pondered about this, I did make myself a salami sandwich (under close supervision from my mom, people don't worry). And when I was done, I put the salami back in the fridge, does that count? I voiced my question to Jeb and he shook his head exasperated.

"Max, have you and Fang…had sex?" My jaw dropped so low I bet it was touching the floor. I looked over to Fang to see his eyes widened by a few inches and a heavy blush crossing over his features. I didn't blame him though; I bet my face looked like an oversized tomato.

"I-I-uuh-wha-HUH! I sputtered still trying to recover from the shock. Why the heck would he ask that? Somewhere in the background, I could hear Iggy's delirious laughter and made a mental note to smack him later.

"Well, you two are awfully close and I have seen Fang sneak up in your room sometimes. I just need to make sure Max. You two are way too young to be engaging in this activity." His confidence grew a bit more by the end of his sentence but was quickly demolished by my death glare. Trying to put aside my embarrassment and the fact that my whole family was watching, I tried to speak but my boyfriend beat me to it,

"Why would you even ask that? Max and I have only been dating for three months." I was really jealous of his ability to speak so calmly and rationally. I'm pretty sure that if I spoke then I would just repeat my earlier statement, a bunch of gibberish.

"Don't lie to me Fang; I need to know the truth." HE THINKS WE'RE LYING? Okay now, I'm mad.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE'RE FIFTEEN!" I shouted and I heard Iggy's laughter get even louder.

"Exactly, and that's why you two need to stop."

"We're not doing anything!"

"Stop lying to me Maximum" My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Why don't you believe us? What proof do you have that we… did that?" It took every ounce of Maximum self control to say that without shouting at the top of my lungs. Ha! Take that Fang; you're not the only person who can speak calmly in the middle of a horrible crisis…

Okay, so this isn't really a horrible crisis compared to our other experiences, but I would gladly face thousands of erasers than have this conversation.

"Max, your room is right next to mine. I always hear you and Fang…doing it." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion; my room isn't next to Jeb's…

Iggy's laughter ceased abruptly and that's when it all dawned to me. My eyes burned in anger,

"Jeb, my room isn't next to yours. Iggy's is" I muttered through clenched teeth and spun around to face the blind pyro who was currently gracing an 'oh crap' expression. His eyes widened,

"Okay…um Ella and I can explain"

* * *

**This is probably the worst piece of junk you have ever read! **

**It's also really short so at least your torture wasn't that long. **

**Review!**

**P.S The salami in the fridge thing, my friend always says that when she's refering to sex. It's pretty funny so I decided to use it.**


End file.
